


星星与雨水的华尔兹

by Sophin



Series: Finally I Realized that I love You Even Though You Do NOT Care [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fuckbuddies, HIV/AIDS, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, mention of NTR
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: ——我、好、爱、你。雨迹里的星光足以将我燃成灰烬。————————————————————《冲刷掉尘埃》同题的小作文总的来说是个不知道什么是爱与不知道怎样去爱的两个人的故事不是HE
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Original Character(s), Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Finally I Realized that I love You Even Though You Do NOT Care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112153
Kudos: 2





	星星与雨水的华尔兹

**Author's Note:**

> 乐手×画家
> 
> 预警：  
> 从某种角度上来看都是人和渣渣设定  
> 提及非法药物使用  
> 提及NTR场景  
> 提及人物染病  
> 提及人物死亡

森内的手臂挥舞的动作模拟着落雨时的随性，仿佛发泄似地指挥着胡乱的笔刷将快要凝结成块的油画颜料拍甩在粗粝的画布上，山下亨给他的demo在电脑里播放着，演奏到即将到高潮的部分的时候，吉他的节奏忽然加快了速度，把尖锐的音符挤在一起，高声尖叫着，仿佛落入黑洞中被扭曲的生物发出的凄烈的哀嚎。

是磕了药写的吧，居然弹出了这样带着极强的压迫感的旋律，森内轻轻地哼一声，跟做爱的时候一样的疯劲，他想，隐隐约约地记起山下亨跟他说过的关于创作的事情，在床上说的，用宽大的手掌压着他的脖颈，指尖敲在他的锁骨上，下身的动作用那首demo里那样丝毫不减的节奏将他推上面红耳赤的高潮。森内停下涂抹的动作，要没墨了，他嘟囔着，又从调色板上捞了一些，却在抬头想要继续刚才断掉的动作的时候忽然发现自己找不回原先下笔的地方。于是他干脆停下来，往后退了两步来观察面前这副尚未完工的画，一脚踩到用来保护地毯而撕开的杂志上。

——新派画家啊。

加粗的大标题这么写着，他的半身像与胡扯出来的访谈列在那里，被他印上一个艳红色的脚掌，森内捡起那张纸页，发现那张脸已经被颜料和汗水搞的邹糊糊的，他最近的生活也是这般乱糟糟的——工作、几乎无间断的工作，下个月的个人画展，还有因此而展开的交际来往。森内叹了口气，他随便找了个干净的地方坐下来，沾着颜料的手伸进有些变长的卷发里，目光忍不住再一次飘向落在沙发角落被揉成一团的报纸上。

森内感觉自己像是一尾被暴风卷起来抛向高空的鱼，被强烈的压差朝内挤压，仿佛下一秒就要喘不过气来。

他忽然很想吐。

最后还是拾起了画笔继续工作，或许能在下个月之前把新系列的作品赶制出来——他这两天突发奇想的作品，森内想着，有些不耐烦地把已经混成泥灰色的画笔丢进清洗桶，用手沾上颜料继续涂抹，指尖狠狠地快速划过画布，粗粝的布料几乎要蹭破皮肤。

在指尖快要被擦破出血之前，森内停下了动作，他又往后退了几步审视画作，眼睛往一旁的电脑上瞟了一眼，屏幕里放着山下亨的新专辑的封面——那张他送出的即兴画作——颜料随意地戳在布料上，被笔刷粗暴地往四周拖动出尾迹，像是手掌的涂抹痕迹，又像是落下的彩色的雨滴，胡乱地砸在地面上。专辑的名称被写在正中间的白色颜料——他后来补上的，小小一块的白色涂料，仿佛是给这场混乱贴上的毫无作用的创口贴，又像是暴风雨里唯一的清静的地方——

暴风眼，Eye of the Storm。

大概是可以完成了。森内看着画布上凌乱的色块在心里说道。

_One thing that_

_Keeps me going_

_More than you'll ever know_

_In the eye of the storm_

台风的季节就要过了，闷热与飓风交替袭击的天气给这座城市留下的记忆仅仅是混乱——街道边的树木、被卷起的屋顶、还有被刮上海岸公路的鱼。森内从餐会的人群里溜出去抽烟，室外的风力与上个星期的台风天相比温柔了不少，但森内还是感觉到了早秋微弱的寒意。

就像是从媒体那里得知山下亨的死讯的那天一样。

“那家伙啊，据说被发现的时候像是死鱼一样。”不知道哪里来的没有礼貌的人在卖弄，大概是他与山下亨都有接触的闲人，不知道从哪猜到了他展出那些画作的原因，有意无意地嘲讽他们之间的关系。但森内没有力气表现愤怒，甚至没有力气表现任何感情，他只感受到疲惫，比他尚未自立门户的时候的那些不停赶制客户的订单的夜晚还要疲惫。

算是什么关系呢？

明明什么都没有做，甚至什么承诺都没有说，却像是被卷进台风里，混乱不堪。

他呼出一口气，烟雾在空气里弥漫仿佛寒冬里的潮气。

好像那一场混乱的暴风雨将那人和他的感官也给一同卷走了。

在确认山下亨的消息之后的一个小时后，森内突然决定画了那一系列的油画，Eye of the Storm，暴风眼，山下亨那两瓣美丽的猫唇出现在他的视线里，在一片混乱当中朝上翘着，微微张开的样子似笑非笑，骄傲的呻吟在他的耳边环响。

“好啊。”那人微笑着，淡淡地同意他有些恶作剧般的要求——“想知道Toruさん在操我的时候是怎样激烈的姿态嘛。”他举着沾满颜料的双手壮起胆子朝山下亨扑过去，像是捕食猎物的花豹，他自己也先沾上了粘滞的颜料。森内用了些力气将手掌摁在山下亨的肩膀上，将颜料填满因为撑起肩膀而分外明显得锁骨，殷红的油料反射着午后温和的阳光，奶油似的化开，沿着骨骼与肌肉夹出的沟壑淌下，留下一路红痕，像是被碾碎的五月的紫葡萄，或许是也是酸甜酸甜的吧，森内想，抬眼去看山下亨的嘴角——那里应该也是酸甜酸甜的，有着与陈酿的葡萄酒相同的醇香。于是他也跟着将身子贴上去，去啃咬那两瓣在阳光底下闪着水光的翘唇，在亲吻的间隙里用牙尖调皮地磨着，细细的笑声与呻吟一起从齿间露出来。山下亨也沾着颜料抚上森内的侧脸，湛青色的色块在森内的脸上被抹开，顺着红透的耳尖染上他的发尾，男人指尖的温度跟太阳似的，将这一片看起来清冷的色块蒸得令他面红耳赤，就连那对安静挂着的银耳环在此刻也变得有些烫人。

在被山下亨进入体内的时候森内扬起脖子，悠长的喘息就这么顺着畅通的喉道滑了出来，山下亨将手掌附在他的臀瓣上，湛青色的手印落在那里，仿佛也在跟着肠道的收缩运动着。森内的手虚虚地搭在山下亨的肩膀上，稍稍把自己撑起来去迎合男人上下运作的顶弄，他半眯着眼睛欣赏男人被阳光照射着的面容，一半被罩在他的影子里，剩下的一半被阳光与浮在空气中的微尘晕染上光圈——这是太阳神吧，他的太阳神，森内笑了起来——在典雅的圣殿里，在灼热的日光下，与掌握着光明的神祗一起沉沦于情欲的热潮当中。他听到山下亨笑了，很轻，宛如神祇从云端俯视着他，男人的视线跟着他的手掌一起，顺着他的肋骨往下爬，乐手带着硬茧的指尖像是在弹奏琴键一般，跳跃着在他的腰侧落下指印，青色的、红色的，混在一起的颜料跟着汗水一块滑落到腿跟处，像是新酿好的果酒，积在腿跟与腰腹弯成的沟池里，散着香甜的味道。森内的手掌也撑不住，顺着山下亨的胸口向下抚弄，掠过男人精瘦的下颚与腹部，又顺着他们的连接处贴上自己的小腹，“呀，顶到这里了呢。”他隔着几层皮肤戳到男人埋在他体内作乱的凶器，指尖画了个圈，又往两侧胡乱抹了几下，仿佛是绘上了淫纹——为他的太阳神奉上的、黏腻的印记。

森内听见男人得意的笑声，夹在他骄傲的喘息里，冲进他的胸腔与耳道，占据了他的心跳。于是他也跟着得意地笑着，大开的双腿与因为快感而夹紧的肠肉大大咧咧地展示着他的兴奋，将自己献祭给他的神祗。而山下亨——他的太阳神，被午后明媚的阳光赋予了光圈，迷乱的呻吟与喘息仿佛云端的天籁一般，包围着在怀里沉浮的人，山下亨无法在漂浮着的宛如金色鹅毛的微尘里给出拒绝的理由，于是他情不自禁地捧起森内的脸颊，近乎虔诚地抬头去亲吻那早已雀跃地迎接着他的双唇。

这大概是他目前最为满意的即兴作品了，森内靠在落地窗一旁的画架上对着山下亨笑，欣赏着被他们搞得乱七八糟的新作品——山下亨撑坐在画布上，青一块红一块的颜料混染出更富层次的色块落在他周遭，被此前激烈的动作抹开，拉成粗糙的线条，宛如被暴风雨席卷之后的海滩，而坐在画布中间的金发男人正半眯着眼睛看着他，嘴角的线条被拉成细长而凛冽的形状，冷冷的，像是刚从冰箱中取出的青苹果，脆甜脆甜的，阳光没有柔化他利落消瘦的身形线条，倒像是被阿尔卑斯山的日光保护着的大理石雕像一般，附在皮肤上的薄汗与被冲稀的油料一同淡淡地泛着明朗的柔光。

“Toruさん果然很帅气啊——”森内重新钻回山下亨的怀里——那里并没有大理石雕像那样的冰冷，带着情事之后的尚未消去的温热，将他裹进云朵般的酥软里，暖烘烘的，惹得他不禁捧起山下亨的脸颊，印上一个湛青色的亲吻——献给他的神祗的虔诚的情欲。“果然，还是最喜欢Toruさん了。”他用鼻尖蹭着男人红透的耳根，那里挂着刚换上不久的银环，而后又把整张脸埋进男人坚实的颈窝里，用力嗅着那里残余的混着情欲的热气，嘴角露出得意的笑意——将他的神祗拉下云端的快意。

时间仿佛静止了似的，森内窝在男人的怀里闭上眼睛，然而他的心跳却愈发地强烈，像是暴风眼外围的雷雨云层，隆隆作响，将他由内至外地搅成一锅不堪的混乱。

森内把被冷风吹灭的烟头丢进烟灰缸里。

_It's harder to see_

_With my head in the clouds_

_But my feet on the floor_

_I can't seem to keep_

_Any wolves from my door_

算是什么关系呢？

森内依靠在栏杆上想着藏在嚼舌根的话里的疑问，餐会上依旧是熙熙攘攘，并没有注意到今晚的主角早已从中逃走，森内倒是乐意这样，省去了交谈的力气，缩回他自己原本并不喜好交际的躯壳里。他在脚下瞧见东京霓虹灯的海洋，花花绿绿的——不夜城啊，人造的光源夺取了属于星星的舞台，丑陋的形状在那里跳着扭捏的舞蹈，尽是盗掠者的嚣张。山下亨跳舞的时候也是这副模样啊，森内又想起那人，顶着“很能喝”的名号在自己的生日party上被灌下好几种酒精，晕乎乎地走向在舞池里跟着音乐摆动身子的他的时候突然张开了双臂，他先是抗拒了几秒，最终还是被山下亨整个揽进怀里，痴痴的笑声钻进他的耳道。于是那人变本加厉地将整个人瘫在森内的肩膀上，双手却完全不给他拒绝的机会，拽着他七扭八拐地转着圈，嘴角露着傻兮兮的笑容，“与台上那位自称很冷静的乐手完全不相符的笑容呢。”森内很想嘲笑赖在自己身上的男人，山下亨像是小时候被宠坏的孩子抱着新买的玩偶一样，搂着他在舞池中扭动，但森内没有办法拒绝，只好小心翼翼地护着他，任由比他高了半个头的男人此时像是小孩一样的小动作——将脑袋埋进他的颈窝里，刚漂不久的金毛软乎乎地蹭着他的侧脸，痒痒的，男人嘴里呼出的相当混乱的酒气也在挠弄着他，被温过的清酒的灼热也跟着传达到了他的耳尖。

想起来，那人前不久才与未婚妻分手吧。森内在山下亨的薄唇蹭过他的唇瓣的时候忽然想到，山下亨在亲吻之后更加像个孩子，哼哼唧唧地瘫在他身上呢喃着醉话。周围似乎已经围上了一些八卦的视线，森内倒是不算在意这些，反正都是可以用酒精与药物的作用当作借口。

只是他忽然舍不得把从身上罩着他的男人摔下去。

森内曾经在很小的时候想过自己结婚的样子，像他的父母曾经很恩爱的那样，饭后带着孩子手牵着手去散步，年幼的弟弟躺在婴儿车里，好动的手指朝指去，嘴里咿咿呀呀地发出快乐的呓语，他也顺着那方向望去，两位大人在星星的柔光里交换着甜言蜜语。

在欧洲进修的时候他也梦到过爱人站在画室里为他担任模特的画面，削得整整齐齐的铅笔将碳粒勾勒成他的模样，在阳光底下反射着淡银色的暖光。如果不是下一秒就被窗外尖锐的火警吵醒的话，大概会信以为真吧。森内坐在床上发呆，这间租下的欧洲有些老旧的公寓被拉上厚实的窗帘，但街上混乱的吵杂噪声还是冲破那些阻挡跳到他面前，将他结结实实地钉在床上，外边下着大雨，厚实的云层将星星遮得严严实实。

就像十几岁的时候经历的许多吵闹的夜晚那样， **在阴沉的暴雨天气里，看不见星星** ，冰冷刺骨。

去他妈的吧，他咒骂道，拿起手机拨通上周的某个party上被塞进裤兜的小纸条上的号码。

算什么关系呢？

在遇见山下亨之后的很长一段时间里，森内还是弄不明白，他不愿把乐手当做朋友——山下亨戴着银环的耳洞在风中摇晃的声音言辞正义地拒绝了这样的提议。森内也不愿意把山下亨视为爱人，他不会爱人，他想，在他第无数次从陌生的床榻上麻木地醒来的时候，他坚定地做出了将那颗破碎的心脏纹在肩膀上的决定。

只是回过神来的时候，森内忽然意识到那个比他高了半个头却更像小孩子一样的男人，那个迈着醉醺醺的舞步扑向他的知名摇滚乐手，早已将他从原先的泥潭当中拉出，并推向另一场混乱。

_Drowning in the water_

_Against the current_

_I can barely hold on_

_But one thing that I remember_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_In the eye of the storm_

_In the eye of the storm_

若是细说下来，其实所有的一切都发生的很意外，继而引发出蝴蝶效应一样的飓风。

比如他们在不知名的livehouse里的初见，比如那天他仿佛是被台上的那位吉他手弹奏的riff挠中了敏感点似的突然很想做上一次，比如在那个livehouse后面的小巷里看见的那个涂鸦——那确实是他将要出国之前绘制的涂鸦，橙色绿色和蓝色的线条交织在一起勾出的长着茄子一样的脸型的小人，硕大的鼻头与眼睛挤在一起，无言地瞪着他和他牵着的那位乐手。

“那是我几年前画的哦。”森内盯着那只眼睛看了好一会突然说道，“human people。”这样的涂鸦他后来画了一个系列，在短暂的停顿里他仿佛忽然想起第一次站在这条小巷里举起喷漆瓶的画面，但这份回忆又仿佛仅是一个模糊的影子，当时大概还是很愤怒的吧，他想，被情绪裹挟的记忆总是让他有些分不清，就像药物一样。

身后跟着男人似乎没有反应，仅是沉默地在他们交握的双手上稍加施力。于是他笑盈盈地转过身贴上去将男人的墨镜揪下来亲吻，真是与那副涂鸦很相符的眼睛啊，在舌头钻进男人的口腔的前一秒他盯着男人大于常人的眼白感慨，不出多时便被男人彻勾去了注意力。

倒是和摇滚乐手十分相称的舌头与手指，森内晕晕乎乎地想，男人挤进他体内的两根手指交错按压着内壁，他看着那双眼白过于夸张的眼睛忍不住跟着他顶撞在自己体内的节奏叫唤着他的名字。

回过神来的时候他被山下亨压在墙上，脊背贴上冰凉凉的墙壁，小巷很窄，那副涂鸦耸立在山下亨的背后，森内被顶撞得不太清醒，他的双腿被架起来挂在山下亨的手臂上，像一把琴，被熟稔地摆弄着。或许是因为酒精与药物的作用，森内忽然觉得那副涂鸦仿佛从墙上跃下来，透过山下亨的眼睛看着他，宛如北部的灰狼在温柔地注视着他的猎物，他在这般温柔且冷漠的注视之下含着男人的名字攀上顶峰。

还比如，在后来几次见面的过程中忽然发现他们在挺多方面有着极大的契合点，比如对音乐的品味，山下亨会带着唱片跑到他的画室，两人在不做爱的间隙你一言我一语地做着评价，森内总是会嘲笑山下亨的作曲风格，笑他在台上胡乱地玩摇把，说完便亲上去，绕过山下亨作势要拍向他的手臂，凑到他的耳边轻轻地呼气，悄悄说：“要不Toruさん你来给我当模特吧。”

男人当然是笑吟吟地点头答应，那拍向他的手臂绕过他的脖颈搭在骨架明显的肩膀上，指尖挠着他的银耳环，再盖上一个唇印。

虽然最后基本都只是一方忍不住扑向另一位讨要几个亲吻作为结局，从沙发上滚到床上，或者又滚回到沙发上。

但后续的发展似乎也不算是意外，仿佛是与他每一段短暂且刺激的关系一样，充斥着所谓“新派艺术家”的气息。

山下亨会带森内去见他的朋友，搂着他的肩膀夸他的画作，食指悄悄攀附上他的耳根，短暂地停留在那里骚弄，嘴上却是一副客套话，用一句不轻不淡的“朋友”便包括了所有。他也会跟着山下亨一起参加有着共同的朋友party，在喧闹的音乐中被喝得醉醺醺的乐手搂进怀里，身子随着节奏摆动，他们的手臂也是，相互搭着，用指尖蹭过早已熟稔的肌肤，他靠在山下亨的怀里嗅着男人混着酒和药物的香水，然后在下一首歌切进来的间奏里将男人推开，转身去寻找新的舞伴。

他们会分享同一支烟，并在迷惑大脑的烟雾当中接吻，笑嘻嘻地由着烟草和酒精将他们拉入极乐的世界里嬉闹，在嬉闹中褪下禁锢彼此的布料，有时是他将山下亨推卧在地毯上之后坐上去，噘着嘴去吻他上翘的猫唇，或许是山下亨抓着他的脚踝把他拖进怀里，一双带着琴茧的大手在他的皮肤上像是练习探戈的舞者一样跳动，在敏感点上不轻不重地按压，逼着他一遍又一遍唤着男人的名字——Toruさん、daddy、旦那、就是那里——黏黏糊糊的呜咽也跟着被顶弄出来，绕在山下亨的耳边，宛如散落的星星——慢一点、不要、快一点、好舒服、好喜欢——

——好喜欢Toru。

浮在幻觉的云端里讲出的半真半假的混话而已。

他差点就信了。

似乎短暂而快速的关系确实会比长期的感情更加的热烈，仿佛就是为忙碌的现代人准备的快速体验人生的东西，森内回到公寓之后靠在门板上伸懒腰，大脑里开始构思几个小时前的性爱给他带来的灵感。

但令森内感到意外的是过年的时候被邀请去山下亨家里做客，作为朋友，被领到长辈们面前介绍，然后被客套地夸耀了几轮，晚餐的时候被当做新来的儿子一样被老人加了好几筷子的肉，他撑着一副笑脸回应，在桌子底下的双腿局促地并在一起，山下亨也憋着笑帮他应付着长辈的热情，“爸，贵宽他不能吃蛋奶的东西。”他说，森内忽然感觉耳尖很烫。

在被山下亨送出去的时候他转身对山下家的长辈们告别，用他本来就清脆的少年一样的语气，藏在袖子里的手偷偷被山下亨拢起来。

“啊啊，真羡慕Toruさん啊，在这样有爱的家庭里长大。”森内回握，他抬起头看着山下亨，在冷风里半眯着眼睛瞪着他，但男人似乎并没有特别大的的反应，只是像他平日里的那样，冷漠地无视他又胡乱说出来的话。

凌冽的，像一匹狼。

_The funny thing is_

_You wait for a sign_

_And then 10 come along_

_A swing and a miss_

_It never rains but it pours_

虽然说森内原本的生活已经足够拥有所谓的艺术家的疯狂：酒精、烟草或者药物，连轴赶场的party，还有随意且放肆的性爱，朋友曾经认真地提示他“要注意身体啊，会招报应的啊”之类的话，森内端起盛着龙舌兰的shot毫不在意地嗤笑，嘴角夸张地咧开嘲笑朋友多余的担忧。

“因为这具身体十分弱小，指不定哪天就会被吃掉，所以总是很随意地处置。”他将酒精一口吞下，悄悄地说，但随即又突然放声大笑：“那就等报应找上我的时候再说吧。”

但山下亨的出现似乎还是给他原本就混乱的生活带来了更加剧烈的风暴，森内在喘息的间隙里勾着山下亨的脖颈亲吻——真是个风骚的男人啊，森内感慨，压在他上方的男人叠戴的银质项链垂到他的下巴上，他伸了些脖子把那简单的环形坠子叼起来含进嘴里摆弄，用牙齿轻轻咬着。山下亨眯起眼睛坏笑着看着他，忽然一个用力把他抱着坐起来，最上层的那条链子便落回到他的锁骨上，恰恰托着那颗痣。真是足够色气啊，森内大咧咧地张开嘴，用湿润的舌尖宝贝似地托着那枚银环，宛如碰着戒指的河蚌，还挂着粘稠的水迹，凑上去与男人亲吻，灵巧的舌头将银环推套在男人的舌尖上。

山下亨更加用力地环抱着他，落在肩颈处的吻痕也加深了颜色，托着森内的手掌加了些力气揉弄着，上下运动着顶弄，森内感觉自己仿佛是在一艘船上，被颠簸的海浪裹挟着起伏，早秋的寒意裹袭着他，仅能从与男人相触的地方汲取温度。他看向窗外，工作室藏在远离霓虹灯的乡间，月光终于温柔地洒落在地上，将积落在地面上的灰尘拍起来，施上魔法，变成散落的细小星星，歪歪扭扭地在床尾跳着舞，看向他们，发出细小的笑声。

——大概也是磕大了产生的幻觉吧。

森内拥着山下亨，男人身上出了一层薄汗，被风掠过的时候却将一份寒意传到他的身上。他突然打了个寒颤，又被紧跟着的高潮给驱散了。他晕乎乎地抱紧了山下亨，仿佛四周的时空被扭曲被挤压，看不见的力量将他推向山下亨的怀里，暖烘烘的，像是一堵强而有力的风墙将他从外界的喧嚣里剥离出来，仿佛是落在暴风眼里的平静中。 

谁也无法确认幻觉里的信息的准确性。

也算是应验了朋友的话，虽然并不是好的那一方面。或许从十几岁的某一天开始做的心理建设起了作用，或许是因为过于肆意随性的生活麻痹了他的神经，以至于在拿到体检报告的时候森内并没有露出特别大的情绪波动，甚至表现得有些冷漠了，他看着护士有些担忧的表情走出医院，即刻点上了烟。

只是，森内忽然感到庆幸——虽然自己一直在混乱关系的泥潭里搅和，却还是出于某种目的保持了定期检查的习惯。

说起来手上这包烟还是从山下亨那里顺过来的。

——跟他说一下吧，虽然他可能也不在乎。

他确实不在乎。森内想，他突兀地开启对话，山下亨从背后搂着他的动作一滞，瞬时又将他搂紧了一些，午后的太阳打在他的脸上，晒得他有些眩晕。

“生气了？”他试探性地侧过头向后看，额头顶在玻璃窗上平复着呼吸，男人将脸埋进他的脊背里嗅着那流淌的细汗，森内在尚未平缓的喘息中听见山下亨贱兮兮地嘲笑他这辈子都要与安全套和阻断药绑定在一起的命运。

被玻璃过滤后的阳光没有什么温度。

森内撑着转过身子反抗，被轻易地捞进怀里压到床单上，手指纠缠在一起，他将双腿缠上男人的腰，紧紧地框上去，用尽力气去拥抱这间屋子里唯一的热源。

“来打赌吧。”森内掐掉烟头看着山下亨丢掉安全套，将脑袋凑近坐进他的怀里，笑嘻嘻地开口“ **如果我死去——你就要去我的坟前跳舞。** ”

“不要。”虚环着他的男人突然被吓到，一口烟全部呛在他的面前，“你磕大了？”

“我可能没有几年活着啦，答应我吧。”他把烟雾吹散，没等男人给出回应就噘着嘴啄在他的嘴角。

“最喜欢Toruさん啦——”他钻进山下亨的怀里，悄悄祈祷自己的红透的耳尖不要那么明显地暴露出他的期待。

最后还是得到的男人的点头，那人甚至有些强势地掐着他的下巴吻上来，贱兮兮地用鼻尖抵着他的，说：“那就一起下地狱吧。”

他不敢否认，有那么一瞬间他很想要为了这句话而吻他。

——如果你可以亲手杀死我的话。

森内被山下亨推上高潮的时候想到，双手紧紧地搂紧了在他体内冲撞的男人，肠道也是用尽了力气拥抱着在他身体内驰骋的凶器。

_On the horizon skies are darker than ever before_

_The sun isn't rising so I can't see it at shore_

_But one thing that I remember_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_In the eye of the storm_

_In the eye of the storm_

香烟已经燃尽了，餐会上还是熙熙攘攘的，甚至盖过了远处轰鸣的车水声。森内靠着花圃闭上眼睛，早秋的寒气将花瓣吹得有些瑟缩，它们紧紧地裹着彼此，蔫达达地瘫在那里，在夜幕的照耀阴沉沉地吐着残余的生气。

蓝色的啊，森内凑过去看那几簇仿佛是被丢弃在那里的花束，忽然想起上个月在巴黎的画展结束之后被丢弃在地上的蔷薇，心脏突然地发紧。

那天他从余光里瞥见山下亨从阳光之中走进白色油气粉刷过的画廊里，带着蓝色的花束和他特意戴上的帽子，透进室内的阳光在他黑色的绸制衬衫上产生反射，随着他的双臂摆动的动作被投到边上的画布上，化作大小不一的隐约光斑，仿佛把这间展厅套上海洋馆的滤镜，又像是星星，粘在灰尘上落在山下亨的身上，一闪一闪地发光。

森内有想过快速结束与身边那位一直在明示暗示他的人的寒暄，转身朝着山下亨跑过去，在距离三五米的位置的时候跃起——他是会稳稳当当地接住自己的吧，之后他便可以顺理成章地给男人一个结实的亲吻，落在他那双诱人的猫唇上。

——但是，他才不会接住我的吧。

负面的念头突然闪过脑海，并深深扎下了根，挥之不去。灰霾闪过森内的眼眸，他不敢再朝着山下亨的方向投去更多的目光，身边的人还在喋喋不休，他稍稍转动有些僵硬的颈椎，对着那张不愿停下的嘴的报以礼貌的微笑。

——他会追上来吗？

森内忽然被自己的想法吓到，但随即又打消了这样的担忧，于是他蹭蹭鼻尖朝着身边的人点头，终于让他闭上了嘴，领着他朝着准备室走去。

——他才不会在乎我。

远处传来物体掉落的闷声，森内忍不住偷偷朝山下亨的方向撇去一眼，继而迅速收回视线，他忽然很想要更加激烈的情绪来冲淡此时内心的波动，于是他不动声色地加快了脚步。

只是没想到山下亨真的会出现，森内透过门缝望去，有些惊讶地看着愣在门外的男人，但过窄的缝隙与正在经历的颠簸使他看不清男人的表情，森内半眯着眼睛假想他那上翘的嘴角在阳光下咧出的好看的弧度，像蝴蝶正在展开的翅膀，他甚至产生了此刻正是山下亨在操他的错觉。

一定是来看笑话的吧。森内咧着嘴苦笑，眼角兀然酸胀地落下没人会查觉的泪珠。

在闭展的时候森内看见那束花被安置在一幅画的边上，画中用马克笔涂鸦了好几重的小人的眼睛直直地盯着那一束蔷薇，仿佛是被封印在墙上的骑士在守护他的公主，human people，画作的标题被印刷在硬质的白纸上，被关在狭长的塑料壳里，被钉在墙上，无能为力。

深蓝色的蔷薇啊——因为人类的贪欲而被制造出来的不可能存在于这世上的合成生物，确实很适合用于描述他们之间的关系。森内走过去拾起缺少水分而有些败落的花束，凑到鼻尖嗅嗅，没有水分导致的苦涩传递到鼻腔，花瓣蔫耷耷地垂落在他的掌心上，轻轻软软的质感，森内忽然觉得今天下午仿佛什么都没有发生，没有人穿着笔挺修身的衬衫从阳光中朝他走来，他也没有看见准备室的门缝外边的男人那副仿佛生气或者嫉妒的表情。

——怎么可能，他不会因为我生气的，他不会为我产生多余的情绪。

失去生命力的花瓣轻飘飘的，像是他们之间说过的话，若有若无。

而那些强烈的波动的情绪，仅仅是在做爱的时候才会说出来，作为浇灌情欲的肥料，他趴在被子里夹着被挑衅之后更加暴躁的山下亨的凶器笑着想。

在给山下亨寄去那副被他们操出来的专辑封面的原作的时候，森内确实是抱着一丝恶作剧的心情，他工工整整地写下画展的邀请函，仔仔细细地把油画用报纸抱起来，然后一笔一划的签下自己的名字。不知道那人看到这幅画之后会露出什么样的表情，他想，用常抽的药物在信封上滚了滚。In the eye of the storm，用金色的油笔写下的画作的标题，又用红色的油笔勾了几笔，做出火焰的模样。森内哼着歌将包裹交给邮递员，甚至心情很好地多给了1000円的小费。

“请尽快送到哦。”他拍着邮递员的肩膀说道，回忆起那时在画室里把彼此搞得乱七八糟的两人，明明已经把画布甩满了颜料，在去浴室清洗的路上山下亨却执意抱着他，他瘫在男人的怀里，像是一被乐手弹奏的动作按松弦的琴，被放进温热的水里，用粗砺的琴茧仔细而温柔地擦洗着，森内忽然问山下亨是否也会这样对待他的吉他，男人把他搂进怀里摆出弹奏的姿势，从背后吻他的耳背，残余在皮肤上的颜料在水里散开，好似NASA拍摄出来的星云，他回头看向男人的下颚，他的阿波罗被罩上一层金边。

森内并不是不相信爱情。他的父母有过爱情，轰轰烈烈的，几乎每个日本人都知道他们曾经的爱情，热烈地开始也激烈地结束；他的朋友也有爱情，他们搂着各自的伴侣寄出婚礼的邀请，他高高兴兴地参与，摆出少有的严肃的表情，一字一句地奉上真挚的祝福。

只是，他不相信这种被他称作为“奇迹”的事情会发生在他身上。

积蓄已久的暴雨落下，远处的雷声轰鸣着仿佛准备要炸开的火药桶，乌泱泱的云层吞噬着周围的光，连同房间内的光线也一起吞噬掉了。森内将自己裹在毛毯里，感觉自己仿佛落入了黑洞的边际，体温正在被强烈的压差撕扯着往深渊滑去，他摇晃着几乎要盛满伏特加的杯子，时不时呡一口，雨前闷热的气压被玻璃窗和空调隔离在室外，或许是温度开的有些低了，但森内也懒得去调，他靠着柔软的沙发把双腿蜷起来，企图用酒精让自己暖和起来。

“真羡慕Toruさん啊，在这样有爱的家庭里长大。”

他想起在山下亨家里度过的那个新年，关西人特有的热情填满着他的身体，暖烘烘的，他家的被炉也是，他藏在袖子里的手心也算是，烘得他有些神志不清，仿佛真的认为那些人是从小就围绕在自己身边的长辈。直到室外的凉风将他吹醒。

他看着空无一人的公寓，突然很想哭，回忆里关西人略显吵闹的大笑宛如幽灵一样回荡在房间里。

在半公开的party上被山下亨搂过去的时候他醉醺醺地钻进那个温暖的怀抱，男人上翘的猫唇贴着他的额角，半是亲吻半是呢喃着醉话，他闭着眼睛听着山下亨不自觉地哼起的曲调，断断续续的几个音符悄无声息地在他们身边划上结界，将他们与嘈杂的舞池隔开，他在男人的摇摇晃晃的臂弯里嗅着与自己相似的香水味，酒精与药物的作用让他仿佛过电了似的浑身酥软。

“贵宽……”山下亨黏糊糊地呢喃着他的名字，在舞池里醉醺醺地搂着他的时候，在牵着他的手在海边游荡着欣赏日出的时候，在跟着他一起从二楼的阳台逃出他无聊的生日party的时候，在他们在乱糟糟未收拾的画室里歪歪扭扭地跳起舞的时候，在将他压在床上或者沙发上或者是尚未干透的画布上亲吻啃咬的时候，男人低沉粗粝的烟嗓擦过他的耳畔，左耳两只银环在激烈的动作中叮铃作响，就着他逐渐加快的心跳，仿佛在云端嗡鸣作响——他站在云端的神明敲响的震耳欲聋的钟声，用庄严的声音唤着他的名字——贵宽、贵宽——一遍又一遍，让他无法拒绝，庄重得仿佛是雕刻圣象的虔诚工匠，在一点一点地将他的名字修补进他破碎的心脏里。

于是他在那颗被修补的心的背面画上一朵玫瑰。

所以，他又算什么呢？

山下亨啊——

被爱着，被无数人爱着，被他的朋友、他的歌迷簇拥着推到聚光灯下，笑吟吟地接受鲜花与掌声。

这样的人，这样像光一样存在的人，用热烈的拥抱搂着他、亲吻他的人，他的神祗，他的太阳神，将他从泥潭里拖出来又推进更加激烈的暴风雨里，用激烈的情感洪流将他裹起来带进夹杂着痛苦与快乐的极端黑洞里纠缠，又牵着他在星光下不不停地奔跑仿佛下一秒要扑向火堆的飞蛾。

——你到底，在拥抱我的时候，是否是抱着与我相同的想法呢？

森内将雨伞收起来，肃穆的西服勾勒出他瘦弱挺直的身形，凄凄凉凉的雨水划过脸颊，顺着他的发尾落下，冷冰冰地砸落在水洼上，溅起泥污，黏糊糊的，沾在他擦得光亮的皮鞋上。

他从挂着他花了半个月制出的画作的画展上疯了似地逃出来，逃掉所有的交际，一路狂奔着开到公墓里才算是暂时甩掉了暴风雨般的喧嚣，四周很安静，就连乌云也是沉默地蹲在天边哀嚎，森内半跪下来用额头抵在墓碑上，那张专辑封面的原作在他脑海中隆隆作响，他的手指学着山下亨在他身上跳动时候的样子，一寸一寸地沿着刀刻的汉字按压下去，皮肤摩擦石料的细声弥漫在雨声里，三个汉字，整整齐齐地刻在那里，被涂上墨黑色的颜料，冰冷而坚硬。他喃喃着乐手的名字——山下亨——七个音节、十五个字母，最后的音结束的嘴型像是在撒着娇讨要亲吻，森内闭上眼睛，雨水顺着颧骨划过眼角，恍惚之间他似乎看见山下亨那双眼白大得吓人的眼睛盯着他，里边泛着层层叠叠的波澜。

——所以你，到底是怎么想的呢？

再也无法确认答案。

但至少，自己的想法终于是明确了。

如果说，你也能体会到这份痛彻心扉的悲伤——

森内站起身，站在那个才到他胯骨的大理石墓碑面前，将手搭在墓碑上，稍稍握紧了手掌，久久地盯着雨水沿着石刻出来的纹路落下，浸湿松软的土壤——或许再往下几寸还有蚯蚓在跟着雨滴的节奏翻滚，于是他也学着样子，脚下踩出闷声的舞步，歪歪扭扭的，好似喝醉了的每一个夜晚里的那样，头顶的星星成了他的散射灯，仿佛回到阿姆斯特丹港口的随便一家夜店里，在酒精的作用下将自己紧紧地贴着山下亨的身子扭动，当他仰起头去亲吻搂着他的男人的时候，热烈的心跳声穿透肋骨与皮肉的禁锢，传递到对方的胸口。

_I remember_

_I remember_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And that one thing will keep me going_

_More than you will ever ever know_

_In the eye of the storm_

——我、好、爱、你。

**雨迹里的星光足以将我燃成灰烬。**

End

——————————————————————

注：

歌词来自ONE OK ROCK - Eye of the Storm


End file.
